Danger At My Door
by alyssmz
Summary: Set after 4x23. Caroline and Klaus are finally together and when he comes back for a visit he discovers the most heartbreaking news, Caroline is dead. But as information surfaces Klaus learns there may be a chance to save her. But what happens when he's face with the man behind it all? Can the couple come back from an experience like this?


"Caroline's dead."

It felt like every cell in his body froze, his blood turned cold and the unbeating heart in his chest fell. His feet couldn't move an inch and his mind went blank. He didn't know what to do. His feelings were all over the place, his thoughts were scattered in his mind and so far apart that he didn't know which one to let in first.

But wouldn't it be easier to just...not feel anything at all?

They called his name. Over and over and over again. Elena with her cries, Stefan with his soft pleading, Damon with his remarks and his brother with nothing but a look of displeasure.

"Brother." Elijah whispered.

He felt the hand on his shoulder and winced, pulling slightly away from the contact.

"Klaus."

"Klaus."

* * *

_ "Klaus." She said surprised, putting away the rest of the caps and gowns. Her blonde hair blew back in the wind and the smile she flashed too him took his breath away._

_ "Hello, love."_

_ Her green eyes shined up to his. "How did you get here so fast?"_

_ "I was already on my way." He shrugged. "You were expecting me. You invited me."_

_ Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment._

_ "I suppose you're expecting a gift of some sort?" He smirked._

_ Caroline smiled sheepishly. "Maybe just a mini fridge."_

_ They laughed in unison as he came closer to her. She was taken aback at first but let him indulge. Who knew when they would see each other again._

_ "I think I have a better gift for you."_

_ Caroline raised an eyebrow, a smirk tugging at the corner of her lips. "Oh yeah?"_

_ He nodded, smiling. "It's nothing I could wrap in a bow but I know it's something you want." Klaus looked down to her, smiling softly. He knew she would be ecstatic by his coming words but his heart would break more as he said them. This was completely opposite of who he was, Klaus wasn't a fair man. He had a stone like exterior with nothing warm and fuzzy on the inside. But she slowly changed him into a better man and here he was, breaking all his rules, for her._

_ "Tyler is now free to return to Mystic Falls."_

_ She was speechless. Her mind ran crazy. And yet the first thought that crossed it was no. No, no, he couldn't be. If Tyler came back then that meant all of this was over. Klaus would leave and she would go off to college and Tyler would be hounding her for the rest of eternity. It was unexpected what he said, she didn't know how to take it. But she knew in that moment that she didn't want Tyler anymore. Maybe she's always known it but what was the meaning behind this? Why was Klaus giving up?_

_ "He's your first love...I intend to be your last, however long it takes." He murmured._

_ The moonlight shined above them and the cool summer breeze blew past once again. He hesitated for just a moment before leaning down to kiss her cheek. It was their first real moment of physical contact that she was aware of. He wasn't in another body, he hasn't sent a hybrid to kill her and his jaw wasn't knee deep in her neck. It was just Klaus in front of her and she couldn't have been happier with that. The electricity surged through them both and just as he pulled away her hands landed on his cheeks, slowly pulling him back in._

_ "Be my love now." She whispered._

_ And she kissed him with all the want and need in the world. His hands fell down to the small of her back, pulling her closer. He was surprised at first, never expecting in a million years to hear those words from her, nor feel her lips on his. But he took it, he took every part of it. She wanted him, finally she wanted him and it was the best part of his existence._

_ Suddenly she pulled away, frowning._

_ "What's wrong?" He asked caressing her cheek, his thumb sliding across it._

_ She bit her lip. "You're leaving after this."_

_ "You could come with me." He smiled. If she was ready for him then maybe she'd finally take up his offer. He could take her back home, where she's always belonged._

_ Caroline sighed. "But me and Elena have college in the fall. I want to go."_

_ He didn't want to leave her but New Orleans could only function so long without him. Marcel was growing suspicious of Klaus' growing plans and he could only imagine what was going on now that he was gone. Even a summer here would be too long._

_ "Then come with me during the summer." He smiled wide and wrapped his arms tightly around her. "You honestly don't want to stay with those love sick birds of Damon and Elena do you? And with my sister gone with your human friend, there's nothing here for you. You'd be bored out of your skull, love." He kissed her lips and she smiled. "And I assure you that we'd have a much better time in New Orleans."_

_ How could she deny that? It sounded better than prom planning. "I guess I could." She said, eyes shining brightly. "That does sound fun."_

_ Klaus only smiled and kissed her._

_ "Could you give me a few days? I'll be ready by then."_

_ She didn't understand how happy he was. For so long he's waited to show her the world, or at least part of it. And here she was, welcoming it with open arms and ready to go at a drop of a hat. If only she knew._

_ "Of course." He grabbed her hand and they began walking. "Now let's get out of here before more angry witches decide to pay you another visit."_

* * *

Klaus winced, reality slapping him in the face. They were all staring at him, Elena mostly. She licked her lips and took a few steps, only being held back by Damon. He didn't trust Klaus right now, not in this state. The love of his life was dead, he wasn't even close to being okay.

"Klaus, I-"

"What happened?" He said through his teeth, anger bubbling up in him.

She took a deep breath. "We were driving back from The Grille when the car broke down. Caroline wanted to call for someone but I convinced her to just walk home since we weren't too far. I figured we could get the car back later." Elena licked her lips as more tears fell from her eyes. "But just as we started walking a few guys came out of the woods, they were hybrids. We thought we could take them...but they turned and grabbed her." Klaus winced and looked away, still trying to listen. "She could've won, I know it, but he staked her in the stomach and bit her neck." Elena's breathing came rapid. "I tried to save her, I did. But she kept telling me to leave and when the other turned on me I went. And I'm so sorry, Klaus, I'm so sorry."

Damon stepped in front of her, his arms shielding her away from Klaus. Elijah took a few steps towards his brother, noticing the shift in his mood. What was once sadness was now pure anger and it was all directed towards Elena.

"Perhaps we'll take a moment all to ourselves and regroup later." Elijah suggested, looking mostly to Klaus.

Elena quickly exited the room, Damon following closely behind her. Stefan was nursing a glass of bourbon, sipping it slowly as he stared off outside. Caroline was all he had left as a friend and now she was gone. He was barely holding on, just as Klaus was.

As the room emptied, Bonnie burst through the door with Kol trailing closely behind. He smirked up at all the sad faces in the room, knowing he had news that would turn heads. Bonnie set up her things on the table as Elena reentered the room, smiling softly to her friend.

"Elena." Bonnie whispered.

She just shook her head and took a seat on the couch, staring at the contents sprawled out on the coffee table. There were lit candles and herbs, a map and what looked like a small knife. She bit her lip, cautiously staring up at her friend.

"What are you doing?"

Stefan turned from the window, watching them silently.

Damon stood in the doorway, arms folded across his chest. "Yeah, little witch, what do you have up your sleeve?"

"I'd watch the comments, Damon, if you'd like to keep your tongue." Kol threatened.

Damon rolled his eyes, muttering something under his breath.

Elena sighed before looking back up to Bonnie, confused.

"I'm trying to find her body." She explained, rolling out the map further. "It doesn't make sense for them to kill her and then take the body. She must be alive still."

Elena frowned. "But I saw-"

"I know what you saw. What I'm saying is that Caroline might not be...gone."

Klaus heard this absurdity from outside. He rolled his eyes and took a sip from the bottle of bourbon he stole from Damon's stash. It was the only thing that made sense to do. He felt Elijah's careful stare on him the whole time and it aggravated him none the less. Was it so hard to get just a moment of peace? A moment alone?

"Could I have five minutes?" Klaus snapped, turning towards his brother. "Just five minutes?"

Elijah ignored his question. "Don't you hear what the witch is saying? Why aren't you in there?"

Klaus rolled his eyes and took another swig. "Please."

"Why are you so set in your ways, Niklaus? That it has made it impossible to believe that she may be alive? One word from the Gilbert girl and it must be true, right?" He didn't understand the way his brother was acting. Just the very thought of Caroline alive should be his motivation, not his discouragement.

"My ways?" Klaus scoffed. "Do you know what I'd give to be in my old ways, again? Because if I were who I'm supposed to be she would have never been here. She would be home or with me or anywhere but dead. I wouldn't have allowed for it!" He shook his head. "But no. She's so set in her ways. She thinks she can take this whole world on alone but news flash, she can't! And I should have known better. It doesn't matter if she's dead or if she's alive I still screwed up and she'll never forgive me." Another stubborn tear streamed down his face. He was screaming at he top of his lungs because no one seemed to understand. Don't they see that hope doesn't get people far? This is real life. Good things don't happen.

"You honestly think this is your fault?"

"They were my hybrids, brother."

"Who you had no control over." Elijah said with force. "And I'm sure Caroline knows that. But she might be alive, Nik! Don't you want to find her and show her wrong? To save her from these people?"

Elijah was always one to talk sense into his family, mostly his brother. Klaus needs guidance even if he doesn't want to admit it. And his ego was clouding his judgement at this point. You'd have to be a fool to give up now. It wasn't like him.

"What if I'm too late?" He choked out.

"Then at least you tried."

Elijah left him alone and headed back for the house. He could hear Bonnie's words as he got closer. She honestly thought Caroline was alive and he prayed to whatever higher power that she was. Klaus was crushed and Elijah's never seen his brother so destroyed. He would go to any lengths to get her back because he knew Klaus couldn't, wouldn't be able come back from this.

* * *

Marcel smirked when he saw her. Clothes ripped, blood smeared across her face, hands shaking and oh as the tears streamed down her cheeks. He loved how she cried for him.

Marcel was relieved that after months of searching, he's finally found the weak spot Klaus has been hiding. It was smart to stick her away in this small town in a college filled with hundreds. He would have never guessed to look there. But Klaus became sloppy, leaving tiny clues behind which led Marcel right to her door. And now he had exactly what he needed to achieve his power on a much grander scale.

Caroline laid on the floor, staring up at the ceiling. She didn't want to talk, she didn't want to move, she just wanted to lay there and cry. The pain was consuming, the need for him overwhelmed her and the mere thought of never escaping crushed her. Elena saw with her eyes as they stabbed her, as they bit her. Everyone must think she's dead now...even him. But if she knew anything, Klaus would be furious. More than furious. He would come for revenge, like any distraught man. That's all she knew.

She saw the stranger through the glass, smiling down at her. He had familiar glimmer of evil in his dark, beady eyes. A natural hunger shown for strength and power just like another man she knew. The thought made her heart beat faster and her blood turn cold. If this man was anything like Klaus she was in for a long, painful death.

"It's been confirmed, Caroline, your precious Klaus knows. Poor thing won't talk to anyone." Marcel said as he entered her cell. "Uh-oh, that bite's getting nasty."

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Go away."

"Are you sure you want me too? I mean, when the cure is so close..." He dangled the bottle of Klaus' blood in her face. It smelled so good and her mouth began to water. Her hands reached out slowly but he yanked it from her sight. "Nothing's ever that easy."

Caroline let her head drop back to the ground. "He'll get you for this. Even if I'm dead he'll find you and kill you. It's as easy as that."

"I can take Klaus." He said confidently. "I would just worry about yourself right now."

The pain make her wince. "I'm not afraid of death." She spat. "All I'm afraid of is never seeing him again. That's all I want is him."

This made Marcel chuckle. "You can honestly say you love that murderer? He's a monster."

"Yes, I can. Because that murderer is more of a man than you'll ever be."

He shot a vervain laced bullet into her stomach and she screamed out in pain.

"Ahh!" Caroline yelled, hands going straight to the wound. "Oh my God!" She groaned, rolling onto her stomach. The tears poured from her eyes and she hoped that this would trigger some emotion inside of him. But his expression remained blank and he stared down at her with pure hatred, shaking every bone in her body.

She tried calming herself down, trying to think of anything else. Their last night together came to mind and it brought a smile to her lips.

* * *

_ "Are you sure you want to go?" Klaus murmured against her cheek. They were laying wrapped around each other, only a silk sheet covering their exposed bodies. She was still breathing heavily as she traced circles on his bare chest. The smile wouldn't leave her face which mirrored his own. They were in complete bliss._

_ Caroline sighed, looking up to him. "You know I don't. But I'll be back before you know it."_

_ He grabbed her hand gently and kissed her knuckles. "Where is this school you're so interested in? Don't I get a say?"_

_ She laughed and rolled her eyes. "If Damon approves then I'm sure you have nothing to worry about." She kissed his chest then as his arms slid down her spine, resting on the small of her back. "I'll be fine."_

_ "Will I be enduring more painful years of this nonsense schooling?" Klaus asked. He found it ridiculous that she engaged in such activities now that they were together. The type of education he could provide her by merely showing her the world would be more than that college could ever offer._

_ "Don't these summer's make it worth it?" Her seductive voice made it hard for him to answer. She crawled up further on him and placed her soft lips to his neck, peppering him with kisses. "You don't know how much fun I had."_

_ He hummed and smirked. "Oh I think I do."_

_ "Yeah?" She whispered, kissing his lips slowly._

_ Klaus sat up suddenly, the sheet falling down on them. She positioned herself on his lap, draping her arms over his shoulders. The smile she gave him made butterflies flutter in his stomach and he gazed into her green eyes. This was his life sitting in front of him here. And he wanted to make sure she knew that._

_ "Stay safe, will you?"_

_ Red spread through her cheeks. "Klaus, I can take care of myself."_

_ "Oh I know you can, love. You're more than capable of handling things on your own." He didn't know how to get the words out, how to tell her something so simple._

_ Caroline frowned. "I'll be okay. I always am."_

_ "I love you." He finally said, caressing her cheek and leaned in to press his lips to her forehead._

_ She didn't say it often for a reason not yet discovered by him. But in that moment she wanted to, she felt like he needed to know._

_ "I love you too."_

* * *

Her words echoed in his mind now.

_ I'll be okay. I'll be okay._

_ I always am._

But she wasn't.

* * *

"She should be in the old Lockwood prison. That's my best guess." Bonnie said, flipping through a few more pages in her book. Kol stood over her, watching intently as she sipped from her mug. With everything going on now he couldn't help but worry about her.

Elena had finally managed to calm down. Damon hadn't left her side, rubbing soothing circles onto her back. She too sipped the herbal tea Bonnie made, which helped with the nerves. Her breathing slowed and Damon finally began to relax.

Stefan was watching Klaus. He came in a few hours ago and stood by the window now, just staring off into the nothingness. No ones ever seen him so...silent. He didn't say a word as they discussed their plan or possible people who could be involved. Klaus only watched the darkness, seeming absolutely consumed in it. As if it took away the bits of light Caroline had managed to break through.

"We'll go." Damon said, motioning to the men of the group. "You guys can stay here."

Elena rolled her eyes. "I'm going with you if there's a chance she's still alive. Caroline is my best friend, it's just ridiculous if I stay."

"And I'm more powerful than all you lunatics put together. If anything you'll need me." Bonnie said, standing up from the couch, ignoring Kol's glare.

Stefan shrugged. "They have a point."

That's when everyone turned to Klaus. He was still motionless, not even his eyes blinked.

Damon shuddered, rolling his eyes as he walked to the door. "Fine, Elena and Bonnie stay. Now let's go."

"Damon." Elena said.

Bonnie was already packing her things. "She's our friend, we have a right to be there. And if you two seem to have a problem with it then you stay ho-." Her attention was taken when she saw the figure on the map began to disappear.

"That doesn't make sense." She mumbled, wandering back over to the table. Slowly but surely the town of Mystic Falls became clear and the drop of blood that was supposed to be Caroline was gone.

It was Stefan who began to panic. "What does this mean?"

Bonnie only shook her head, not having a clue. "I, maybe there's another witch?"

"We have to go to the Lockwood cellar." Klaus finally said. His face was as hard as stone but his eyes gave everything away. Hope lingered in them, freckles of light shined through, he wasn't gone. He was just lost, lost without her. And if there was a chance to get her back then he'd give up his own life for it.

Damon smirked. "Now that we have the big bad wolf back, let's go."

Elena grabbed his hand. "I'll be right behind you."

Bonnie followed her action.

Kol looked to Damon, for once they were on the same page. "And behind us you will stay."

* * *

Caroline felt the bite on her neck grow. The pain made her hands shake and sweat formed on the side of her face. Her vision blurred a few times as images of Klaus came into view. It was as if he was there, watching over her. And that messed with her mind the most.

She estimated that it's been at least a few hours of being here. They moved her a few times but frankly she didn't care. The exhaustion from the day was taking a toll on her and she could barely move now. All she wanted to do was sleep. And yet as her eyes closed a crash sounded from the other side of the room. She shot up, scanning the area. Her eyes darted to each side but couldn't see much with the darkness.

A hand clamped around her mouth and she screamed, thrashing against the unknown person. But as she quickly turned her towards him, his soft velvet hands moved down her sides and his blue eyes locked onto hers.

"Shh, it's okay, it's okay. It's me. It's okay...you're safe." Klaus whispered in her ear. His arms encircled around her, holding her so tight. She was alive. She was actually there, right in front of him. He felt ashamed that he even thought for a second of giving up on her. But all that mattered now was that she was safe. She was here with him. He'd never let anything happen to her again.

"Klaus!" Tears streamed down her face and she hugged him just as tightly back even though it hurt. But he'd make it all better because he was here. In the back of her mind she honestly didn't think anyone was coming. Not when they all thought she was dead.

His hand slipped down to her back and he pushed her forward. "We have to leave."

Caroline nodded her head as she held on tightly to his arm. It was becoming hard to walk as once again her sight blurred and she tripped on something by the door.

"Caroline?"

Suddenly his face morphed and it was no longer Klaus beside her, but the man who took her. She ripped herself from his grip and began backing away. "Get away from me."

He breathed out slowly and tried approaching her. The bite was only getting worse as time passed and this was just the beginning. "Sweetheart, it's me, Klaus." His hands reached towards her but that was when she bared her fangs.

"Don't touch me." She hissed. "Klaus is coming and then you'll be sorry."

The bite was screaming at him then. It bubbled and throbbed on her shoulder, making it impossible to miss. They were running out of time now. She needed to be lucid to have his blood or it'd be a chore to get it down.

"Caroline, love, I'm Klaus." He took a few more steps towards her, his words soft. "It's okay."

Tears were pooling in her eyes as she shook her head. "No, no, no! I want Klaus. I need Klaus! Why isn't he coming?" Her breathing quickened as she backed herself up against the wall. "Where is he?" She squeaked out. "I waited so long."

"Caroline." He whispered. "Sweetheart." He bit into his wrist and flashed to her side. His thumb glided across her cheek as a tear slipped out. "Take a drink, please."

It seemed like for a moment, she was herself again. His wrist barely touched her lips when she began thrashing again. Klaus didn't want to but he shoved it down her throat, making her take every last drop he had if that's what it came down too.

She fell and laid unconscious on the ground. He stared at her for some time but finally was able to breathe once he saw the wound begin to heal. He was about to scoop her up when a familiar voice echoed throughout the cave. His jaw clenched and everything became so clear. Why hadn't he thought of it before? The dots began to connect themselves and Klaus couldn't have been angrier with himself. All this time he suspected the brat Tyler or a few angry hybrids. But it was Marcel.

"Klaus! So good of you to finally arrive!" Marcel crossed his arms over his chest as two vampires followed him into the cave. His eyes darted to Caroline on the ground and then back up to Klaus. "I understand why you hid her from me for so long. That one's a true beauty."

"I wouldn't utter another word if I were you, mate. You're treading in some dangerous waters." He stepped in front of Caroline and wondered where the rest of the gang was. What was the point in coming together when they were scattered all over the property. He wanted Caroline as far away from Marcel as possible.

Marcel smiled. "I didn't want to create any problems for you, friend. But you left me with no choice."

"Oh, you had a choice. And now that choice will lead to your death. It's a shame really, I thought we could work this out."

Caroline moaned on the floor, rolling onto her back. She blinked a few times and saw Klaus face to face with the stranger.

"Klaus?"

He let out a harsh sigh as Marcel smiled. His weakness laid vulnerable on the floor and it would only take one moment of a distraction to end her.

Where was his brothers when he needed them?

"Klaus." She coughed and tried to sit up on her own, only falling back down to the ground.

The vampires next to him began to move, only being stopped by Kol. He rushed in and ripped their hearts from their chest. The two men fell and he smiled, slowly cornering Marcel back into the wall.

"You picked the wrong family to mess with." Kol smirked, throwing the hearts to the ground.

"And the wrong Barbie." Damon said shrugging.

Elijah came up on the other side, followed by Stefan and Damon. The girls rushed to Caroline, folding her up in a ball to carry her out. Klaus looked down at her anxiously before going back to Marcel.

"Get her out of here." He hissed, cracking his head from side to side as he stepped forward.

Kol had a bat in his hand and smiled. "Shall I do the honors brother or would you rather do it? My hands are bloody enough."

Klaus felt more confident than he had been in years. His family plus two Salvators surrounded him, fighting for the same cause he was. Caroline. But he couldn't waste time on Marcel now. They had years for that.

"Let him go." Klaus said, shrugging indifferently.

Marcel smiled. "What? You don't want your precious Caroline to look down on you?" He laughed.

Klaus smiled slowly and walked so they were face to face. "No, I'm letting you go because you're not worth my time at the moment, because I have more important things that need my attention. But I wouldn't take this lightly. When she is well I'll be back for you. I will scour this earth for you so I can inflict the same pain and torture you did to her. And mark my words I will come for you. Perhaps not now or in a few months but one day I'll show up at your door and you're going to wish I ended your life now."

Kol smiled, Elijah rolled his eyes, Damon smirked and Stefan only stared. Marcel disappeared in the matter of seconds, leaving them all with their thoughts.

* * *

Caroline stretched out her arms and legs, cracking her neck and back as she sat up. Her eyes darted around the room, not entirely sure where she was. But as she felt the satin sheets beneath her and saw the paintings on the wall, she knew exactly where she was.

Her hands immediately went up to her shoulder, feeling to make sure the bite was gone. When she touched smooth skin a smile crept to her lips. Expecting to see Klaus next to her she turned but found the space empty. Caroline frowned and got out of the bed, finding her body was still sore from her kidnapper's doings. She wandered over to the dresser and grabbed one of Klaus' shirts as she discovered she was still in her blood soaked clothes.

Caroline tip-toed out of the room and wandered down the hallway, peeking into the serval rooms lining the hallway.

"Klaus?" She called.

In the matter of seconds he appeared in front of her, his eyes searching frantically over her body. "What's wrong?"

Caroline sighed. "Where were you?"

"I was downstairs."

"Why aren't you in our room?" She raised an eyebrow to him as her arms crossed over her chest. He was acting different, more distant than usual. After all these months apart you would think he'd be all over her.

He sighed. "I thought you needed rest."

She slipped her arms around him. "I wouldn't mind sleeping next to you."

Klaus searched her face, frowning.

"What's wrong?"

He shook his head. "Nothing, love. Go back to bed."

The tone of his voice gave everything away. Caroline sighed and slipped her hands into the back pockets of his jeans. "I'm okay, if that's what you're worried about."

He knew that, God did he know that. For the past eight hours he's been rushing up to the bedroom to check on her. At one point he sat in the chair and just stared at her. The fear inside of him consumed his mind and he couldn't let himself think of anything else. She was his life and today he almost lost her. He would never be so reckless again.

"I can see that, love."

"But do you believe it?" She whispered.

Klaus guided her to the bedroom, avoiding her question. He noticed she had his shirt on and smiled. It's the only clothes she ever wore back in New Orleans. He must have told her once or twice how much he liked her in them. But he wasn't in the mood for any of that now. All he wanted her to do was rest.

"Are you coming to bed?" She asked, not touching it unless he came with her.

"Later, love." He said, pulling away.

The anger boiled up inside of her and she stomped her foot. "Niklaus!" She yelled.

His eyes widened and for a moment he thought she was hurt. But all he saw was pure anger.

"What is the matter with you?"

"Caroline, please."

She walked away from him. "Don't Caroline me. Why are you acting like this? What's wrong with you?"

He squeezed his eyes shut and glared at her. "It's been a long day."

"Yeah, I know. I was the one being tortured."

"I was right in your boat, sweetheart."

She rolled her eyes.

That's when he snapped. Klaus darted over to her and leaned in. "I thought you were dead, Caroline!" He roared. "Elena was basically planning your funeral when I arrived so excuse me if I'm a little shaken up! I thought I lost you!"

Caroline sighed and placed her hands on his face, frowning. "Klaus." She whispered. The tears in his eyes glistened and she never felt her heart break so much. "Klaus."

He tried to pull away but she wouldn't let him.

"I'm okay, I promise you I am."

Klaus shook his head. "You were dying in my arms, Caroline. You didn't now who I was." He took a seat in the chair.

She stood in front of him and he let his head fall onto her stomach. Her hands ran through his hair, trying to hold back the tears. Never in a million years would she had guessed this situation would take such a toll on him. He truly believe she was gone from his life and that destroyed him more than she could have ever imagined.

"I'll never leave you, ever." She whispered, kissing the top of his head.

Klaus grabbed her hips and but his eyes wouldn't meet hers.

"Come to bed." Caroline begged. "I miss you, Klaus."

How could he deny her now? Slowly she took hold of his hand and guided him to their bed. She laid down on the plush pillows as he stood over her. Caroline smiled, her Klaus, her Niklaus, was back. Although a part of him was still lost, she could make do with what he offered. His lips came hungrily to hers and she took him happily. She felt his arms wrap protectively around her and there no place she ever felt safer.

"See?" She whispered as he caressed her face. "No one can hurt me now that I'm with you."

Klaus pressed his lips to hers. "I won't allow it."

"I love you. I really do." Caroline pulled his shirt down to her as she entangled her legs around him. After placing her lips to his neck she sighed. "You know I had our whole night planned. I was going to make you dinner."

He smirked. "Since when do you cook?"

"Well cook as in heat up some frozen meals. I got you a Mac n Cheese dinner."

Klaus chuckled, shaking his head. "It's a shame we weren't able to tear into those."

She shrugged. "There's always tomorrow."

"I suppose." He whispered.

Her eyes fluttered shut then, feeling more of the exhaustion begin to set in. Caroline rested her head on his chest and sighed out. She could lie here forever if it was possible. Just being in his arms made everything okay. And that was enough for her. It was all she ever needed.

"If you eat your Mac n cheese tomorrow then I'll really show you just how much I missed you." She murmured seductively, rubbing her foot against his leg.

Klaus kissed her forehead. "I love you."

"Thank you for saving me."

"I'd do anything for you, sweetheart."

She smiled and it didn't take long for her to fall asleep. He stared down at her for sometime, still trying to grasp the fact that she was alive. For months now she would have to put up with his overbearing, overprotective ways because there was no way he was letting her out of his sight.

The woman in his arms wasn't just another girl. She was his salvation. Caroline brought him back up from the deepest depths of his darkness. She was his redemption. She made people realize that he wasn't as bad as he portrayed himself to be. It was how the Salvatore's grew to like him, how Elena finally accepted him and how Bonnie began to tolerate him. She gave him another life, a life away from all the death and pain. Caroline was his everything and he accepted the fact that she may never understand that. But as long as she loved him, that's all he would ever need.

They needed each other and somehow that would be enough.


End file.
